


There's a First Time for Everything

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Levi, sexual things have been just needs; something he had to take care of on his own. Eren intends to show him otherwise. </p><p>Canon-verse, hence the "Underage" flag. uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/gifts).



> i had a mighty need for virginal levi. don't touch me.

Levi isn’t the type to get worked up over anything, so when Eren discovers that if he so much as breathes on his neck just behind his ear it makes Levi’s face burn red, he wonders… _what if he were to lick Levi there?_ Eren feels bold, bolder than he’s ever felt and Levi is shooting him a dangerous glare that seems to read _I’ll fucking kill you, brat_ … but his curiosity wins out. He grabs the front of Levi’s shirt, mutters a quick apology, and presses his lips against that tantalizing little patch of skin.

Levi’s barked “What the—” is cut off by a rather undignified groan. His body trembles. This only spurs Eren to try it again; he does, this time with light sucking. He tries grazing his teeth over the sensitive area. Levi’s breathing becomes heavy and labored, but he finally regains enough of himself to pry Eren’s hands off of him and shove him backward.

“Who the fuck… do you think you are?” He growls. Eren recalls an old saying, ‘ _if looks could kill,’_ because Levi’s expression is downright murderous. He stares wide-eyed for a moment then looks down and notices the tent in the front of Levi’s pants. His lips twist into a small smile.

“I think I’m… the guy who gave you a boner.” Eren replies to Levi’s rhetorical question with a slightly smug tone. Levi stands stock still, unsure of if he wants to beat the ever-loving shit out of this insolent brat or let Eren have his way with him; both options seem ideal for some reason. Levi continues to glare at Eren instead. “Let me make you feel good, sir.” Eren says, pleading. He has a feeling Levi hasn’t let himself experience much pleasure.

“Why?” The question is blunt, the confusion in Levi’s grey-blue eyes almost tangible.

“Stuff like this… don’t you think it makes you fight harder?” Eren answers.

“Letting you dirty me with your tongue is supposed to make me fight harder? The fuck kind of sense is there in that?” Levi crosses his arms over his chest and arcs one eyebrow in disbelief.

“Letting yourself experience life’s pleasures.” Eren tries to explain. “Like getting off.”

“I _do_ get off. That’s just a bodily function.” Levi scoffs, shakes his head.

“You’ve never tried it with another person, have you?”

“No. Why would I? It’s just a gross thing that bodies _do._ ”

“Sir, please let me show you.” Eren pleads, wringing his hands. Levi lets out an exasperated sigh.

“If I do, will you shut the fuck up?” He asks, giving Eren a withering look. Eren nods enthusiastically. “Okay, _fine._ ” No sooner than the words leave his lips, Eren tips forward and presses their bodies together, his lips latching onto the same spot from before. The nipping is more insistent this time and Levi makes a soft whimpering sound. He feels both hot and cold all at once, moving through him like some sort of tingling wave. Eren sucks and licks just under his ear for a while before he trails kisses over Levi’s jaw, presses a soft kiss on Levi’s lips, then moves along to the spot under his other ear.

“Fuck…” Levi pants, shivering; Eren’s quite good at this. He idly wonders if this is something he missed out on due to not having to go through boot camp when he joined the corps. Eren doesn’t seem to spend as much time sucking this time, and Levi isn’t terribly sure why, but he’s unable to care; thinking is too taxing at the moment. He feels Eren’s fingers slip under his cravat, pulling it loose to expose more of his neck. “Er…en, my cock… it’s pulsing…” He mewls, his head lolling back to give Eren more skin to taste. “Do some…thing…”

“Yes, sir.” Eren breathes against Levi’s damp skin. He drops to his knees before Levi, who slowly looks down curiously. He watches Eren unzip his pants and bites his lip to stifle a gasp as slender fingers reach in and gently tug his cock out. Eren smiles up at him, then leans forward and presses a kiss on the underside of the head.

“What are you—” His question melts into a low groan when Eren’s lips wrap around his erection, his hands moving seemingly on their own to bury themselves in Eren’s soft, brown hair. “ _Fuck…_ ” He sighs, relishing the hot, wet feel of Eren’s mouth around his throbbing cock. This is so much better than what he does on his own. Eren takes him in slowly, inch by inch, hands grasping firmly at Levi’s ass as he does so. Levi’s knees wobble slightly, his thighs tremble. He lets out soft cries, especially when he feels Eren begin to suck on him. “Shit, _fuck!_ ” He gasps, throwing his head back. Eren’s mouth feels _glorious._

Eren’s head bobs back and forth as we works his tongue along Levi’s length, pressing it rhythmically against him. He keeps sucking, making obscene noises that only serve to arouse Levi further for some reason he can’t quite fathom. Levi lets out a series of moans as Eren gently grazes his teeth over the ridge of his cock, his hips thrust into his mouth of their own accord. He can feel the familiar coiling sensation as he gets closer and closer to coming, but it’s different than when he rubs one out; there’s a legitimate desire to reach orgasm this time.

Levi had always viewed masturbation as some necessary thing to keep him balanced while in the field, he’d never jerked off because he wanted to, but rather because he felt he needed to… and along came Eren who’d turned his entire worldview topsy turvy.

Levi lets out a chorus of moans, his fingers tangle themselves in Eren’s hair and a wave of shivers wracks his body.

“Eren, I’m—I’m gonna—” He tries, but his own loud groan of pleasure cuts him off and he’s surprised to find Eren sucking his cock with more fervor, cleaning him. His body shakes with each pulse and Eren eventually pulls back and sits on his haunches. “You… you drank it…” Levi mutters.

“Well, sir… I didn’t want there to be a mess.” Eren croaks with a small smile. “How’d you like that?”

“It wasn’t bad.” Levi replies, “You’ve probably ruined me. Prepare yourself, I have a rigorous maintenance schedule.” He adds, tucking his softening cock back into his pants. Eren smirks as he gets up from the floor.

“Next time, we can try something else.”

**Author's Note:**

> like maybe next time eren will get off too... if i decide to continue this.


End file.
